


I'll Be Here

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday request: falling asleep on the couch together.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I'll Be Here

“Can you just come cuddle me already,” I grumbled. “You’re like a big living breathing hot water bottle.” 

“Cuddles coming right up,” Dean said, making a noble attempt to hold back his smile as I scowled at him and made grabby hands from my little nest on the couch. “Back in two minutes.” 

When he came back, he was holding a glass of water and a bottle of Advil, plus a couple Tums. 

“You remembered,” I squeaked, getting embarrassingly teary-eyed. Last month I’d made some throwaway comment about the effect of calcium on cramps; we’d been all out of Tums, though, at the time. 

“Stopped on the way home.” He pulled a Snickers out of one of his pockets with the shy little half-smile he wore when he got a chance to spoil me. 

“Fucking love you,” I said fervently, washing down the Advil and chomping on some Tums in quick succession, before tearing into the chocolate. “C’mere.” 

“Love you more.” Dean snuggled up behind me on the couch, slipping one big warm palm up under the hem of my shirt and then down, fingers tucked under the waistband of my pajama pants so that he could rub my lower belly.

“I’m so gross and bloated right now but oh my god I don’t even care, that feels so good,” I mumbled, self-consciousness forgotten with the relief of heat and pressure soothing my cramps. 

“You’re never gross to me,” Dean said firmly, and kissed the round of my shoulder before nosing into the curve of my neck, right where I was ticklish. 

“If I wasn’t already half-asleep I’d declare a tickle war,” I slurred, through a yawn. 

“Sleep,” Dean whispered. “I’ll be here.


End file.
